Foxtoons
Not to be confused with the real-life PC gaming company Fox Toons Interactive is a franchise of theatrical shorts and full-length feature films created by a former Looney Tunes director Frank Tashlin, later Rocky and Bullwinkle creator Jay Ward, and the cartoon producer TBA, produced by Century City Animation Productions, and released by starting from 1945 to 1978, then got revived in 2018. Influenced by Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes, Fox decided to start producing theatrical cartoons. This would be after the success of the Terrytoons cartoons. Due to the monster success of the shorts, Fox started a franchise that includes characters that are part of the Foxtoons. M.J. Walrus was the first franchise ever to be created. The studio that produced the series Century City Animation Productions, founded by TBA, and Frank Tashlin, based in Los Angeles, CA, on September 2, 1945. In 1947, Frank Tashlin left Century City Animation Productions to work on live-action films, and in 1948, Jay Ward also left the studio to open his own animation company which he later created Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jay Ward Productions (currently known as Bullwinkle Studios and now a subsidiary to DreamWorks Classics), TBA In 1978, Fox announced that Foxtoons would no longer have theatrical short films due to them focusing more on cartoons for television, and also, the Century City Animation Productions was closed its doors forever on December 31, 1978. On 2017, Disney announced its intentions to acquire 21st Century Fox, pending regulatory approval. If the deal is approved, Foxtoons would now also be owned by The Walt Disney Company. Nine days prior to the announcement, Fox announced that the Foxtoons theatrical short films will be revived in 2018. The animation for the new Foxtoons shorts are provided by both Digital eMation and Fox Cartoons, Inc. History Pre-Foxtoons Before, during the 1930s, 20th Century Fox TBA Foxtoons ''debuted TBA Closure of Century City Animation Productions and contract deal with third-party companies TBA Filmation (1979-1983) TBA Hanna-Barbera (1984-1996) TBA TBA Revival era (2017-present) In December 14, 2017, it was announced that 21st Century Fox and most of its assets would be acquired by The Walt Disney Company, which would include Disney's rival animated franchise ''Foxtoons, pending regulatory approval. However in summer of 2018, Comcast, a company which is parent of NBCUniversal, TBD Revived Foxtoons short series TBA Shorts List of shorts Characters This lists all of the characters in the entire franchise. List of characters Franchises *M.J. Walrus - Cartoons about a calm and nice high school Walrus student at a fictional Arctic High School. Debuted in 1945. Voiced by TBA (1945-1985), TBA (1985-2010,) TBA (2010-present) *The Goose and the Fox - the misadventures of a screwball goose and his frenemy fox. Debuted in 1945. The goose is voiced by Mel Blanc (1945-1988), TBA. The fox is voiced by Mel Blanc (1945-1988), TBA *Pup and Kat - a Tom and Jerry-esque cartoon series about a dog and a cat chasing each other with the cat always failing. Debuted in 1945. Pup is voiced by Mel Blanc (1945-1988), Charles Nelson Reilly (1989-2006), Joe Alaskey (2007-2016), Tom Kenny (2016-present). Kat is voiced by Pinto Colvig (1945-1955), Stan Freberg (1956-1959), Mel Blanc (1960-1989), Bill Farmer (1990-present) *Vanilla Wolf - Cartoons about a female flower-loving wolf who lives in a city inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Debuted in 1946. *The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog - Cartoons about a happy cheerleader Face Paint and her smart dog best friend. Debuted in 1948. *Mr. and Mrs. Badguy - Cartoons about a couple of two weasel villains constantly trying to rule the world but failing. Debuted in 1948. Mr. Badguy is voiced by Billy Bletcher (1948-1959), TBA, TBA. TBA *Ronald the Rat - the crazy antics of a rat who calmly outwits his foes in the manner of Bugs Bunny, Jerry Mouse or Chip and Dale. He is voiced by Don Messick (1949-1997), Tom Kenny (1998-present). Debuted in 1949. *Sargent Snake and Private Peacock - Cartoons about a comedic Sargent and his sidekick. It serves as a comedic, family-friendly take on war. Debuted in 1950. Sargent Snake is voiced by J. Pat O'Malley (1950-1985), Frank Welker (1985-1989), Jim Cummings (1990s-2016) and Tim Curry (2017-present). Private Peacock is voiced by Daws Butler (1950-1988) and Rob Paulsen (1988-present) *Slowpoke Sloth - A Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner-esque series about a bear who wants to eat a running sloth, but always fails. Debuted in 1951. Slowpoke Sloth is voiced by Sterling Holloway (1951-1977), Hal Smith (1977-1994), and Jim Cummings (1994-present). The bear is voiced by Bill Thompson (1947-1971), TBA (1971-1994), Jim Cummings (1994-present) *Hip Kids - the life and adventures of six hippie-like animal teens. Debuted in 1968. *Little Mischief Mammoth - A series, taking place in the prehistoric ice age, which is about a young semi-anthropomorphic woolly mammoth who always goes on his mischief. Debuted in 1974. *Mobile - the adventures of a anthropomorphic mobile phone. Debuted in 2019. The first character in the revived Foxtoons under Disney's acquirement with 21st Century Fox. *Mighty Dog and Cat Wonder - a dog superhero and a clumsy cat sidekick who fight crime. Debuted in 2019. *The Mouseunds - a family of secret agent mice on missions to save the world from dangerous villains. Debuted in 2019. *Dashy Raccoon - the criminal antics of a thief raccoon with very bad luck. Debuted in 2020. (More to be added soon.) Spin-offs and medias TV Series *''The M.J. Walrus Show'' (1961-1970, revival version 2015-2016) *''The Hip Kids Show'' (1971-1988), produced by 20th Century-Fox Cartoon Studio from 1971 to 1978, Filmation, from 1979 to 1983, and Hanna-Barbera from 1984-1988 *''The Show'' (1980-1990), first show that aired two years after Century City Animation Productions closed permanently *''M.J. Walrus Goes College'' (1980-1982) produced by Filmation *''The M.J. Walrus and Friends Hour'' (1986-1987) *''Little Mischief Mammoth'' (1990-1996) *''The Kids'' (1992-1996), produced by Hanna-Barbera; It is the last show that Hanna-Barbera produce after its 12 year contract deal with Fox *''The New Foxtoons Show'' (1997-2007) (aired on Fox Kids and Fox Family from 1997 to 2002, Cartoon Network 2002 to 2007 and Fox Box from 2002 to 2005), produced by Saban Entertainment, from 1997 to 2002, Film Roman, from 1997 to 2007, 4Kids Entertainment from 2002 to 2007, and to Cartoon Network Studios from 2002 to 2007) *'' Chronicles'' (2002-2007), in collaboration with Film Roman, 4Kids Entertainment, and Cartoon Network Studios *''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' (2008-2011), produced with Film Roman, and Cartoon Network Studios (2009-2011) *''Foxtoon Webtoons'' (2009-2011), a series of shorts made exclusively for YouTube. *''Hip Kids: Keepin' Cool'' (2015-2016), co-produced with Film Roman and The Hub/Discovery Family *''Foxtoons'' (2018-present), in collaboration with Disney Television Animation; first to air on a Disney network due to Disney's acquisition of Fox in 2017 *''The Foxtoon Gang'''' (2020-present),'' in collaboration with Disney Television Animation; aired on Disney Junior. Album *TBA Games *''Foxtoons: The Game'' (1992) (Released for NES, SNES, Genesis, TurboGrapx 16, Amiga and DOS) *''Sargent Snake and Private Peacock: The Great Chase'' (1995, released for the SNES, Genesis, PC and Amiga) *''Baby M.J. Walrus and Friends (1997) - (Relesed for PC) a series of educational CD-ROM game for ages 2-7 featuring the ''Foxtoon characters portraying as babies. It is produced by Fox Toons Intertactive *''Foxtoons Racing'' series (1999-present) **''Foxtoons Racing'' **''Foxtoons Racing 2'' **TBA *''Foxtoons: The 3D Adventure'' (2001) (Released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Game Boy Color) (brief scene of M.J. in Spumco style was made) *''Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition'' (2021) *''Foxtoons Universe'' (Released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch) *''LEGO Foxtoons United'' *Kingdom Hearts series (TBD-present) *''M.J. Walrus’ School Sports'' Films Theatrical *''Foxtoons: The First Ever Cartoony Movie!'' (2001) *''Foxtoons: In the Real World'' (2006) *''Foxtoons: Spy, Spy Again'' (2009) *''Foxtoons: The Movie'' (2018) *''Maddie and Russell'' (2020) Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray * M.J. Walrus Goes Down Under ''(2005) * ''A Foxtoons Easter Movie (2010) * M.J. Walrus Rocks! (2012) * M.J. Walrus in Driving School (2018) ''Foxtoons Adaptation Series'' (2006-2016) * Foxtoons: Thumbelina (2006) * Foxtoons: Sherlock Homes (2007) * Foxtoons: Treasure Island (2008) * A Foxtoons Christmas Carol (2008) * Foxtoons: Robin Hood (2013) * Foxtoons: The Wizard of Oz (2014) * Foxtoons: Anastasia (2015) * Foxtoons: Sound of Music (2016) Specials Foxtoons specials aired on CBS, Fox, and currently ABC. *''Happy Birthday, M.J. Walrus!'' (1975) (aired on CBS) - the first Foxtoons TV special. It is the joint production between 20th Century-Fox Cartoon Studio and Chuck Jones Enterprises. *''Foxtoons and Terrytoons ''(1981) (aired on CBS) - TBA *''Ronald Rat's Manhattan Mayhem'' (1982) (aired on CBS) *''[[Foxtoons: 40th Anniversary Special|'Foxtoons: 40th Anniversary Special']]'' (1985) (aired on CBS) *''Foxtoons Sport Mania (1986) (aired on CBS) *The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog: Pep Rally Spectacular!'' (1988) (last special to air on CBS) *''[[45 Years of Laughter of Foxtoons|'45 Years of Laughter of Foxtoons']]'' (1990) (first special to air on Fox) *''Foxtoons Presents series (1990-1994) - a series of 30-40 mintute full-lenth television films that parodies and spoofs popular films. **An American Ronald'' (1990) - a parody of An American Tail. **TBA **TBA **TBA **''Prehistoric Park (1994) *M.J. Walrus' Camping Special (1991) *A Foxtoon Halloween (1992) *[[Breezly, Sneezly and M.J. Walrus|'Breezly, Sneezly and M.J. Walrus']]'' (1993) *''[[It's a Foxtoons Christmas!|'It's a Foxtoons Christmas!']]'' (1998) *''[[Foxtoons Spooky Stories|'Foxtoons Spooky Stories']]'' (2004) *''[[Ronald's Christmas Carol|'Ronald's Christmas Carol']]'' (2010) *''[[The Foxtoons Easter Special|'The Foxtoons Easter Special']]'' (2015) (Last special to air on Fox) *''[[It's a Another Foxtoons Christmas!|'It's a Another Foxtoons Christmas!']]'' (2018) (First special to air on ABC) *''[[Sargent Snake's Turkey Hunt|'Sargent Snake's Turkey Hunt']]'' (2019) *[[M.J. Walrus’ Summer Vacation|''M.J. Walrus’ Summer Vacation]] (2020) (first special to air on Disney Channel) Crossover media Before Disney's acquisition of Fox *Foxtoons and Hanna-Barbera: Slapstick Unite!'' (arcade; 1990, made with Hanna-Barbera) *''Foxtoons: The Arcade Game'' (arcade; 2000) (later received a PSX port in 2001 and XBLA and PSN port in 2009 and received a Nintendo Switch (for eShop) port in 2017. There are plans for a Xbox One and PlayStation 4 downloads port) After Disney's acquisition of Fox *''Disney Infinity 4.0: Fox Edition'' (2021) *Kingdom Hearts series (TBD) *''Disney Showdown (2025) Publications Comics *''A Foxtoon Comic ''(1946-1962) *TBA *Foxtoons: In The Comics!'' (1985-2001, 2012-present) *''Disney School'' (TBD) *''The Misadventures of M.J. Walrus and Ronald the Rat (TBD) Manga *An M.J. Walrus Manga'' (TBD) Home entertainment titles ''Foxtoons/Home entertainment titles'' Theme park attractions Trivia *Unlike other classic cartoons during that era, Foxtoons dose not carry any blackface jokes *''Foxtoons'' series used a song from the film Curly Top "Animal Crackers in My Soup" by Sherly Temple as its standard theme, like how other cartoons where the MGM cartoons has used some music/songs from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, and Paramount cartoons used "It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day" from Max Fleischer's 1939 animated classic Gulliver's Travels. *This is the first Fox owned cartoon series, soon to be followed by both their adult animated sitcoms since 1989, their animated films Fox release since 1997 and their then-new animation studio Fox Cartoons, Inc. in 2016. *''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' is the first cartoon series in the franchise to be given their own series. *Most of the Foxtoons characters are anthromorphic animals, but some characters are humans or human-like (like Maddie). **''The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog'' is the only cartoon series in the franchise ever to feature humanoids. *The character designs for Foxtoons resembles the combination of Hanna-Barbera design and the Pink Panther designs. *Since 2017, the year Disney acquired Fox, they were a lot of rumors that Mickey Mouse and his friends would appear in Foxtoons. *''Foxtoons'' is mostly inspired by Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes. *Despite being owned by Disney, the crossover television special Breezly, Sneezly and M.J. Walrus is distributed by Warner Home Video on DVD and Blu-ray, in which Time Warner licensed the character M.J. Walrus from Disney. Promotions See: /Promotions Food promotions The food promotions has its own page: /Food promotions Toys See: /Toys For the Kids' Meal toys, see: /Kids' Meal Toys Home media releases *CBS/Fox Video (1983-2001) *Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990-2017) *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2018-present) *Warner Home Video (2020; Breezly, Sneezly and M.J. Walrus) TV channels USA * Syndication (1950s-present) * ABC (1959-1980, 2018-present) * NBC (1960-1977) * CBS (1960-1990) * Fox (1990-2017) ** Fox Kids (1990-2002) ** Fox Box (2002-2005) ** 4KidsTV (2005-2008) * Nickelodeon (1994-1998) (titled Foxtoons on Nickelodeon) * Fox Family Channel/ABC Family/Freeform (1997-2002, 2010-present) * Cartoon Network (2002-2011) * Boomerang (2007-2011) * The Hub Network/Discovery Family (2011-2018) * Kawaii Box (2015-present) * Disney Channel (2018-present) * Disney XD (2018-present) Canada * CBC (1980s-present) * YTV (1999-2010) * Teletoon (2005-2017) * Teletoon Retro (2006-2017) * Disney Channel (2018-present) UK * BBC (1990s-present) * BBC 2 (????-2008) * TBA Latin America * TBA Italy * Fox Animation (2012-present) Licensing deals Comics * St. John Publications (1948-1952) * Golden Key (TBD) * DC Comics * Marvel Comics * Harvey Comics * Archie Comics * Dark Horse Comics * IDW Theme parks USA * Cedar Point (1979-1993) * Disneyland (2018-present) * Walt Disney World (2018-present) UK * Alton Towers (1985-1999) Toys * Ideal Toys * Mattel * Hasbro * LEGO * Kender * Bandai * Pop! * Fisher-Price * TBA Restaurants * McDonald's * Burger Kings * Wendy's * Hardee's * TBA Animation services Films Shows Gallery Logos 983B6646-2CDB-4B1D-8DAC-02385D6E596C.jpeg|1999-2017 Poll How do you think about Foxtoons? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:20th Century Fox Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:Featured Ideas